Λαοί Θάλασσας
Λαοί Θάλασσας Sea Peoples , Λαοί της Θάλασσας Tehenu]] των Λαών της Θάλασσας]] Οδύσσεια]] - Συγκρότημα λαών που επέδραμαν στην Μικρά Ασία, Συρία, Παλαιστίνη και Αίγυπτο, κατά τον 12ο αιώνα π.Χ. Εισαγωγή Οι Λαοί της Θάλασσας εμφανίζονται ως αρκετά αόριστοι. Δεν είναι ένας ενιαίος λαός και σύμφωνα με τις Αιγυπτιακές αναφορές κατοικούν στις νήσους που βρίσκονται στην μέση της θάλασσας. (Επειδή όλες οι χώρες της Ανατολής, μέχρι και την Μικρά Ασία, ήταν γνωστές στους Αιγύπτιους η μόνη πιθανή περιοχή που απομένει για να ταυτισθεί ως "θάλασσα", και για την οποία είχαν ασαφή γνώση, είναι ο χώρος του Αιγαίου). Αρχαιολογικά δεν υπάρχουν κάποια στοιχεία και η γνώση για αυτούς παραμένει απροσδιόριστη. Τα γεγονότα που τους αποδίδονται είναι: *η επιρροή της Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας συρρικνώθηκε, *η Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία, στην Μικρά Ασία, καταστράφηκε ολοσχερώς, *στην παραλιακή Συρία και Παλαιστίνη και Κύπρο σημειώθηκαν εκτεταμένες καταστροφές πόλεων και Επίσης την εποχή της δράσης τους στον Ελλαδικό κορμό και στο Αιγαίο Πέλαγος σημειώνεται το τέλος του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού. Σύνθεση Σύμφωνα με τις Αιγυπτιακές αναφορές, τα Εννέα Τόξα ("(Nine Bows") όπως αποκαλούσαν οι Αιγύπτιοι τους πειρατικούς λαούς που πραγματοποιούσαν θαλάσσιες επιδρομές στην Αίγυπτο, αποτελούνταν από τους εξής λαούς: # Peleset ( = Πελασγοί?) #Tjekker ( = Τευκροί?) #Shekelesh ( = Σκολότοι?) (ακριβέστερα Κυκλάδιοι) #Denyen or Danuna ( = Δαναοί?) #Weshesh ( = Βησσοί?) (ακριβέστερα Θεσσαλοί της Ρόδου) #Sherden ( = Δάρδανοι?) #Lukka ( = Λύκιοι) #Ekwesh ( = Αχαιοί?), (ακριβέστερα Αχαιοί της Κρήτης) #Teresh ( = Τυρρηνοί?) ακριβέστερα Τυρρηνοί της Τήλου. Αναλυτικά οι αντιστοιχίες εμφαίνονται στο ακόλουθο πίνακα: Ταύτιση Πιθανώς οι Λαοί της θάλασσας να ταυτίζονται εθνολογικά με τους ακόλουθους λαούς που εμφανίσθηκαν στην ιστορία σε μεταγενέστερες εποχές: #Peleset = Πελασγοί (Pelasgians), οι γνωστοί Φιλισταίοι), #Tjekker = Τευκροί (Teucrians), μία θρακο-τρωϊκή φυλή. , #Shekelesh = Κυκλάδιοι (~ Κύκλωπες) ( > Σκολότοι (Scolotians or Scolotoi, or Scoloti), μία Σκυθική φυλή, κατά την Κλασσική Εποχή). #Denyen = Δαναοί (Danaans or Danaoi or Danai), μία Ελληνο-Αχαϊκή φυλή, , Πιθανόν από αυτούς προήλθαν οι μεταγενέστεροι Δανίτες, που απετέλεσαν αργότερα μία από τις φυλές του Ισραήλ και #Weshesh = Θεσσαλοί Ρόδου (> Βησσοί (Bessians or Bessoi or Bessi), μία Θρακική φυλή κατά την Κλασσική Περίοδο). Ανάλυση Με τον όρο αυτό χαρακτηρίζουν οι σύγχρονοι ιστορικοί εν γένει διάφορους αλλά συγκεκριμένους λαούς της εποχής του "Νέου βασιλείου" στην Αρχαία Αίγυπτο. Τους λαούς αυτούς οι Αιγύπτιοι τους ονόμαζαν «Λαούς Ξένων Χωρών». Στις αρχές του 12ου π.Χ. αιώνα οι Θαλάσσιοι λαοί είχαν γίνει σοβαρή απειλή για την Αίγυπτο. Πιθανώς, πρόκειται για τους ίδιους λαούς που είχαν επιτεθεί και στην Αγύρτιδα (Ugarit) το 1192 π.Χ..http://www.telltweini.com/data/sections/telltweini/docs/files/Het_Omen_van_Ugarit.pdf Het_Omen_van_Ugarit.pdf Ακολουθούν οι διάφορες αναφορές για αυτούς: - Η αρχαιότερη αναφορά, ενδεχομένως, ευρίσκεται σε οβελίσκο στην Βύβλο όπου αναφέρεται ένας πρίγκηπας ή ευγενής Κύκνος ο "Λύκιος" (Kukunnis, son of Lukka) (Μεταξύ 2000 - 1700) π.Χ. Ενδεχομένως, τιμάται για μεγάλες εμπορικές συναλλαγές με την πόλη. - Εποχή Τουθμωσιδών: Λύκιοι (Lukka), Δάρδανοι (Sherden) και Δαναοί (Danuna) αναφέρονται στα Amarna Letters, ίσως του Amenhotep III (1388–1351) ή του υιού του Akhenaten (1351– 1334). :Σε μία αναφορά καταγράφεται ένας Sherden ως μισθοφόρος και τρείς άλλοι ως αιχμάλωτοι Αιγύπτιου επόπτη. :Σε άλλη αναφορά καταγράφεται ο θάνατος ενός βασιλέα των Δαναών (Danuna). :Τέλος, σε άλλη αναφορά οι Λύκιοι (Lukka) και Αλάσιοι (Alashiyans) κατηγορούνται για επιδρομές στο Νειλικό Δέλτα ενώ υπάρχει και δήλωση των Αλασίων για πειρατεία των Lukka σε βάρος τους. - Βασιλεία Ραμσή Β' (1279 – 1213 π.Χ.): :Στο 2ο έτος (1277 π.Χ.) της βασιλείας συνέτριψε μία πειρατική επιδρομή των Δαρδάνων (Sherden) στο σε μία μεγάλη ναυμαχία στο Δέλτα του Νείλου. Στις στήλες αναφέρεται επίσης ότι η θαλάσσια επιδρομή αυτή ήταν μέρος μιάς σειράς επιδρομών που πραγματοποιούσε αυτός ο λαός. Όσοι συνελήφθησαν αιχμάλωτοι κατετάγησαν στον Αιγυπτιακό στρατό και εστάλησαν στα Χετταϊκά σύνορα. :Στο 5ο έτος (1274 π.Χ.) αυτοί συμμετείχαν στην μάχη της Καδύτου (Battle of Kadesh) κατά των Χετταίων. - Βασιλεία Μερνέφθιος (1213 - 1203 π.Χ.): :Στο 5ο έτος της βασιλείας του ο Μέρνεφθις αντιμετώπισε και συνέτριψε τα "Εννέα Τόξα" στη θέση Perire, στο Δυτικό Δέλτα (Μάχη της Μαρεώτιδας). Ως αντίπαλοί του αναφέρονται οι Λίβυες (Libu) καθώς και οι Αφρικανοί Μάξυες (Meshwesh). Στο συνασπισμό συμμετείχαν οι "Βόρειοι" (Ekwesh, Teresh, Lukka, Sherden, Shekelesh). Αρχηγός όλων ήταν ο βασιλέας των Λιβύων Μοίρις (Meryey), son of Ded. :Το επόμενο 6ο έτος ο Μέρνεφθις εκστράτευσε στην Παλαιστίνη και συνέτριψε μία εξέγερση, που υποστηριζόταν μάλλον ενεργά από τους Συροχετταίους (Kheta), και στην οποία συμμετείχαν η Γάζα (Gaza), η Ασκάλων (Ashkelon), η Yenoam και το πρωτοεμφανιζόμενο Israel. Υπονοείται συννενόηση μεταξύ τους (γεγονός μάλλον απίθανο). - Βασιλεία Χαμμυράβιος (Ammurapi) (1191 – 1182 π.Χ.) της Αγύρτιδας (Ugarit). :Στην πρώτη επιστολή ο Χετταίος αυτοκράτορας Suppiluliuma II (1207 – 1178) ζητά από τον μη ανελθόντα, ακόμη, στον θρόνο Ammurapi να του παραδώσει έναν πολιτικό πρόσφυγα ο οποίος απήχθηκε αρχικά από Κυκλάδιους πειρατές (Shekelesh) ("who lived on ships") και τελικά συνασπίσθηκε μαζί τους. :Σε δεύτερη επιστολή ο Ammurapi πληροφορεί τον βασιλέα της Αλασίας (ή Χετταίο έπαρχο) Eshuwara ότι εχθρικός στόλος 20 πλοίων περιπλέει τις ακτές του, στην Φοινίκη. :Σε τρίτη επιστολή ο Eshuwara ζητά πληροφορίες από τον Ammurapi τόσο για τις θέσεις τόσο του εχθρικού στόλου όσο και του δικού του. :Στην τέταρτη ο Ammurapi αναταπαντά ότι όλες οι δυνάμεις του βρίσκονται δεσμευμένες στην Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία. :Σε μία πέμπτη επιστολή ο Ammurapi αναφέρει στον Eshuwara την καταστροφή του κράτους του από επτά εχθρικά πλοία. - Βασιλεία Ραμσή Γ' (1186 – 1155 π.Χ.): :Στο 5ο έτος ο Ραμσής Γ' συντρίβει μία αιφνιδιαστική εισβολή ενός πρώτου κύματος των Λαών της Θάλασσας στο Ανατολικό Δέλτα. Περιλαμβάνει οπωσδήποτε Peleset and Tjeker (και άλλους που δεν μπορούν να αναγνωσθούν στο φθαρμένο κείμενο). Εγκλωβίζει τον στόλο τους και κατόπιν εξουδετερώνει και τον στρατό τους. :Στο 6ο έτος ο Ραμσής Γ' εκμηδενίζει μία εισβολή Λιβύων στο δυτικό Δέλτα. : Στο 8ο έτος επιχειρείται η μεγάλη εισβολή. Ο Ραμσής Γ' εξέρχεται στην Παλαιστίνη και συγκεκριμένα στην Ταχία (Djahy) (δηλ. στο νότιο τμήμα της Παλαιστίνης) και αναμένει τους επιδρομείς (Peleset, Tjeker, Shekelesh, Denyen and Weshesh). Με αυτούς συμπράττουν και Hatti (προφανώς Συροχετταίοι), Amor (Αμόρριοι) and Shasu (Σάσιοι). Στην μεγάλη μάχη Μάχη Ταχίας) οι Αιγύπτιοι νικούν και αποτρέπουν περαιτέρω προέλαση. Ωστόσο ο εχθρικός στόλος προσβάλλει το Δέλτα. Ο Ραμσής Γ' επιτυγχάνει και πάλι να εγκλωβίσει τα εχθρικά πλοία και να εκμηδενίσει τους εισβολείς (Μάχη του Δέλτα). :Στο 11ο έτος ο Ραμσής Γ' εκμηδενίζει μία νέα εισβολή Λιβύων (ενισχυμένων με Ασιάτες μετανάστες) στο δυτικό Δέλτα. :Στο 12ο έτος ο Ραμσής Γ' εκστρατεύει στην Παλαιστίνη ακολουθούμενος από στόλο κατά των εκεί Tjeker, Peleset, Denyen, Weshesh and Shekelesh. ::"I slew the Denyen (D'-yn-yw-n) in their isles" and "burned" the Tjeker and Peleset, implying a maritime raid of his own. He also captured some Sherden and Weshesh "of the sea" and settled them in Egypt. Η περιγραφή της Εποχής Με τις εξελίξεις στο τέλος της Χαλκοκρατίας άρχισαν από το 1220 π.Χ. και μετά σημαντικές μεταβολές στο ναυτιλιακό εμπόριο που διαδραματιζόταν στη Μεσόγειο. Οι Χετταίοι άρχισαν να συναντούν τις πρώτες δυσκολίες γύρω στο 1210 π.Χ. όταν λόγω κάμψης τής οικονομίας τους ζήτησαν τη βοήθεια των Αιγυπτίων για προμήθεια σιτηρών. Προφανώς όμως δεν επέτυχαν να βελτιώσουν την κατάσταση, και έτσι μετά την παρέλευση ολίγων ετών αναγκάστηκαν να αναζητήσουν νέα εδάφη προς κατοίκηση. Τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα και αρχαία κείμενα από την εποχή αυτή δείχνουν συνολικά ότι το εμπόριο είχε αρχίσει να παραλύει σε μεγάλη κλίμακα ζημιώνοντας όλους τους λαούς μέχρι και στο Αιγαίο. Εκτός αυτού, γίνονταν μαζικές μετακινήσεις λαών από την δύση μέσω της ξηράς για μεγάλα χρονικά διαστήματα. Ανάγλυφα της νεκρόπολης "Μέντινετ Χάμπου" κοντά στις Θήβες της Αιγύπτου δείχνουν καραβάνια από οικογένειες φορτωμένες με όλα τα υπάρχοντά τους και με βοϊδάμαξες να εγκαταλείπουν τα χωριά τους. Οι μετανάστες αυτοί είχαν για αρχικό προορισμό τους τις Μικρασιατικές περιοχές της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας και της Κιλικίας (Κιζζουβάτνα), και αργότερα την Παλαιστίνη και την Κύπρο. Η Μεγάλη επίθεση Στην συνέχεια σχηματίστηκε μια συμμαχία μεταξύ ναυτικών δυνάμεων και κατοίκων της ξηράς και άρχισαν καταστροφικές επιθέσεις σε εύφορες παραλιακές κατοικημένες περιοχές στην ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Οι τελευταίες επιστολές από την Ουγκαρίτ αναφέρουν μάχες με πολλές απώλειες των Χετταίων στις περιοχές της Παμφυλίας, Λυκαονίας, Πισιδίας και της Λυκίας. Την ίδια εποχή γραπτά κείμενα από την Αλασία αναφέρουν επιδρομές αγνώστων στην Κύπρο, την οποία όμως εγκατέλειψαν με άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Οι Χετταίοι ζήτησαν την βοήθεια του πολεμικού ναυτικού της Ουγκαρίτ για να προστατεύσουν τα νότια παράλια της Μικράς Ασίας. Επίσης στρατεύματα της Ουγκαρίτ μετακινήθηκαν στα κεντρικά εδάφη των Χετταίων. Έτσι, όμως άφησαν την Ουγκαρίτ ανυπεράσπιστη στην μεγάλη επίθεση . Οι Αιγυπτιακές πηγές Η επίθεση επί Mernephta thumb|250px|Αιχμάλωτοι [[Φιλισταίοι.]] Σε επιγραφές από το "Καρνάκ" και την Άθριβη του 5ου έτους του Μερνέφθιος (Mernephta) (1213 - 1203) αναφέρεται η Μάχη της Σάιδας, κατά την οποία η Αίγυπτος δέχθηκε την συνδυασμένη επίθεση της συμμαχίας αποτελούμενης από Λιβύους και Λαούς της Θάλασσας. Αρχηγός του ήταν ο Λίβυος ηγέτης Μέρις (Meria) (Mrjj) Συμμετείχαν οι εξής Αιγαιωτικοί λαοί: *Shardana (πιθανότατα είναι οι Δάρδανοι) *Shekelesha (πιθανόν οι Κυκλάδιοι, *Aqiwasha (πιθανόν οι Αχαιοί Κρήτης), *Lukka ( = Λύκιοι), *Turisha (πιθανόν οι Τυρρηνοί της Τήλου ή της Λήμνου), καθώς και οι Λιβυκοί λαοί της Κυρηναϊκής: *Meshwesh, Μάξυες (μάλλον Λιβυκός λαός της μεταγενέστερης Κυρηναϊκής. *οι Ταχανοί (Tjehenu) (Thnw) και *οι Ταμακοί (Tjemehu).TUAT 1 AF S.544 - 552 Η επίθεση επί Ραμσή Ο Ραμσής Γ' περιγράφει την επίθεση που δέχθηκε ως εξής: ::Οι λαοί της Θάλασσας έκαναν συμμαχία και συνωμοτούν. Έχουν σκοπό να κυριαρχήσουν σε όλα τα εδάφη της Γης. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να τους αντιμετωπίσει. Στην Χετταϊκή επικράτεια καταστράφηκαν ταυτόχρονα: η Κιλικία (Qu'e, Qadi), η Καρχέμιδα (Karkemiš), η Αρσαβία (Arzawa) και η Αλασία (Alašija). Το στρατόπεδό τους είναι σε περιοχή στην Αμορρία (Amurru). Κάνουν επίθεση και καταστρέφουν τα μέρη ολοκληρωτικά. Ήρθαν, πυρπόλησαν και είπαν: "Εμπρός για την Αίγυπτο". Σύμμαχοί τους ήταν: *οι Φιλισταίοι, *οι Τευκροί (Tjeker), *οι Σκολότοι (Šekeleš), *οι Δαναοί (Danu) και *οι Βησσοί (Wašaš).Übersetzung der Inschrift (Zeilen 16-17): John Wilson In: James B. Pritchard: Ancient Near Eastern: Texts relating to the Old Testament (3. Auflage), Universal Press, Princeton 1969, S. 262. Στα ανάγλυφα του "Μέντινετ Χάμπου" παριστάνονται ως εξής: *Οι Φιλισταίοι, οι Τευκροί, οι Δαναοί και οι Βησσοί φέρουν περικεφαλαίες με πτερά. Παρόμοιες παραστάσεις ανευρίσκονται και στα ευρήματα της Έγκωμης. *Οι Σάρδιοι (Scherden) φέρουν περικεφαλαία με κέρατα. Παρόμοιες περικεφαλαίες βρίσκουμε σε εικονογραφίες σε πολεμικά αγγεία της Μυκηναϊκής εποχής, επίσης στην Έγκωμη. *Οι Σκολότοι (Šekeleš) φορούν ζώνες στο μέτωπο. Όλοι τους όμως φορούν κοντές φούστες ή ποδιές στην μέση, και συνήθως δεν έχουν πώγωνα. Συχνά φέρουν πανοπλίες. Είναι οπλισμένοι με ασπίδες στρογγυλές, δόρυ μακρύ, δόρυ βραχύ και ξίφη. Τα πλοία τους είναι όλα ίδιας κατασκευής με ιστία και μια χαρακτηριστική κεφαλή πτηνού και στα δύο άκρα. Δεν γνωρίζουμε αν διέθεταν κώπες. Από την ενδυμασία τους συμπεραίνουμε ότι είναι μεσογειακής καταγωγής, τα πλοία τους επίσης. Χαρακτηριστικό για αυτήν την εποχή είναι το τέλος των πολιτισμών της εποχής του χαλκού στην ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Οι Πάπυροι Harris Στους παπύρους Harris, μια συλλογή κειμένων του Ραμσή Γ' που συντάχθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως μετά τον θάνατό του, αναφέρεται η πολεμική νίκη του Φαραώ κατά των λαών της Θάλασσας. Υποθέσεις Προέλευσης Η ερμηνεία της προέλευσης των λαών αυτών είναι ένα από τα πιο πολυσυζητημένα, αν και περίπλοκα θέματα της σύγχρονης αρχαιολογικής έρευνας. Πολλοί παλαιοιστορικοί, γλωσσολόγοι και αρχαιολόγοι υπέθεταν αρχικά ότι οι λαοί της θάλασσας ήταν ως επί το πλείστον κάποια Ινδοευρωπαϊκά Ιλλυρικά φύλα που με την κάθοδό τους έφεραν το τέλος του Μυκηναϊκού πολιτισμού στην Πύλο, στις Μυκήνες και αλλού, καθώς και το τέλος του βασιλείου του Χετταίου Σίππυλου Β'. Άλλοι θεώρησαν, ότι ήταν απλά πειρατές. Μερικοί επιστήμονες, όπως π.χ. ο Έμπερχαρντ Τσάγκερ, υπέθεσαν ότι ήταν Μυκηναίοι. Ειδικότερα, αν δεχθούμε την πτώση της Τροίας, σύμφωνα με το Πάριο Χρονικό, τον Απρίλιο του 1209 π.Χ., τότε είναι λογική η εμφάνιση των νικητών Αιγαιωτών μισθοφόρων στο Νειλικό Δέλτα τον Μάιο του 1208 π.Χ. (5ο έτος του Μερνέφθιος). Είναι πιθανόν ενώ βρίσκονταν στην Κιλικία να αποδέχθηκαν πρόταση των Λίβυων να καταλάβουν ομού την πλούσια Κάτω Αίγυπτο. Μια άλλη θεωρία αναφέρει ότι ίσως συνδέονται με την Ομηρική πληροφορία ότι μετά από τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο, ο Μενέλαος αποπροσανατολίσθηκε και διήλθε από την Αίγυπτο. Η δράση Κάλχαντος και Μόψου στην Κιλικία σχετίζονται με μεγάλη βεβαιότητα με την εκστρατεία των Λαών αυτών. Όπως αναφέρει ο ποιητής Λυκόφρων στην "Αλεξάνδρα": Ο Κάλχας αρνήθηκε να αναχωρήσει με τους υπόλοιπους για την Ελλάδα, αλλά με ομού με τον άλλο διάσημο μάντη, τον Αμφιλόχου (υιου του Αμφιάραου), και τριών άλλων ηρώων: * του Πολυποίτου, * του Λεοντέως και *του Ποδαλείριου. κατευθύνθηκαν νότια. :"πεζοί ήλθον Αμφίλοχος, Κάλχας, Λεοντεύς, Πολυποίτης καί ούτος ό Ποδαλείριος, έν Ίλίω τάς ναΰς άπολιπόντες έπί Κολοφώνα πεζή πορεύονται, κάκεϊ θάπτουσι Κάλχαντα τόν μάντιν" Μία πηγή αναφέρει ότι το πλοίο τους ναυάγησε από την τρικυμία στις ακτές της Ιωνίας πλησίον της Κολοφώνας. Σύμφωνα, όμως, με την κρατούσα παράδοση, ο Κάλχας και οι σύντροφοί του μετέβησαν δια ξηράς ως την πόλη αυτή. Εκεί ο Κάλχας συνάντησε τον Μόψο, διάσημο μάντη επίσης και ανταγωνίσθηκαν στην μαντεία. Τότε ο Κάλχας λυπήθηκε τόσο πολύ που ηττήθηκε σε αυτό τον ανεπίσημο διαγωνισμό, ώστε απέθανε από λύπη ή αυτοκτόνησε. Ενταφιάσθηκε στο Νότιο της Κολοφώνας. : "Κάλχας δέ καί Λεοντεύς καί Πολυποίτης άποχωρούντες τής Τροίας ήλθον εις Κολοφώνα. ο δέ Κάλχας μαντική νικηθείς ύπό Μόψου τού "Απόλλωνος τελευτά" (~ Διονύσιος Περιηγητής) Ο Κόνων αναφέρει μία άλλη εκδοχή για τον αγώνα Μόψου-Κάλχαντος: Ο βασιλέας της Λυκίας ετοίμαζε μια εκστρατεία. *Ο Μόψος πρόβλεψε την επιτυχία της. *Ο Κάλχας προείδε την νίκη. Τελικά ο βασιλέας ηττήθηκε και ο Κάλχας ύστερα από αυτό απέθανε ή αυτοκτόνησε. Για τον θάνατο του Κάλχαντος υπάρχει και ο εξής μύθος υπάρχει η πληροφορία ότι απέθανε σε συμπόσιο στο ιερό άλσος του Απόλλωνα, σε δάσος του Γρυνίου, στη Μυσία. Ακόμη και ο μύθος του Μόψου του Λαπίθου που μετέβη στην Αφρική θεωρείται ότι μπορεί να είναι μια ένδειξη ανάμιξης στον πόλεμο αυτό. Επίσης η αναφορά του Στέφανου Βυζάντιου ότι ένας Ακάμας, μετά τα Τρωικά, βοήθησε έναν (Χετταίο?) έπαρχο της Φρυγίας και αυτός του δώρισε τα Σύνναδα ως φέουδο, πιθανότατα πρέπει να ενταχθεί με τις παράπλευρες επιχειρήσεις των Λαών της Θάλασσας Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μυκηναίοι * Φιλισταίοι Βιβλιογραφία * Manfred Dietrich, Oswald Loretz: Der Untergang am 21.1.1192 v. Chr. von Ugarit? Der astronomisch-hepatoskopische Bericht KTU 1.78 (= RS 12.061) in: Ugarit Forschungen - Internationales Jahrbuch für Altertumskunde Syrien Palästinas - Bd. 34, 2002, S. 53 ff., Ugarit-Verlag, Münster 2003. ISBN 3-934628-33-8. * Trude Dothan, Moshe Dothan: Die Philister, Zivilisation und Kultur eines Seevolkes. Diederichs, München 1995. ISBN 3-424-01233-5 * Wolfgang Helck: Die Beziehungen Ägyptens und Vorderasiens zur Ägäis bis ins 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Harrassowitz, Wiesbaden 1962, Wiss. Buchges., Darmstadt 1979, 1995. ISBN 3534129040 * Gustav Adolf Lehmann: Umbrüche und Zäsuren im östlichen Mittelmeerraum und Vorderasien zur Zeit der „Seevölker“-Invasionen um und nach 1200 v. Chr. Neue Quellenzeugnisse und Befunde, in: Historische Zeitschrift 262, 1996, S. 1–38. * Gustav Adolf Lehmann, Die 'politischen-historischen' Beziehungen der Agäis-Welt des 15.-13. Jhs. v. Chr. zu Vorderasien und Ägypten: einige Hinweise in: Joachim Latacz (Hrsg.), Zweihundert Jahre Homerforschung, Colloquium Rauricum Bd. 2, Stuttgart 1991. ISBN 3-519-07412-5. * Abraham Malamat: The Egyptian decline in Canaan and the Sea-Peoples. Massadah, Tel-Aviv 1971. * Othniel Margalith: The sea peoples in the Bible. Wiesbaden, Harrassowitz 1994. ISBN 3-447-03516-1 * N. K. Sandars: The sea peoples — warriors of the ancient Mediterranean 1250—1150 BC. Thames and Hudson, London 1978, 1985, 1987. ISBN 0-500-27387-1 * Frederik Christiaan Woudhuizen: The Ethnicity of the Sea Peoples. Dissertation, Rotterdam 2006, (PDF; 4 MB) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * ZDF 13.1.2008: Auf den Spuren der Seevölker * 94%ige Sonnenfinsternis 1192 v. Chr.: Das Angriffsjahr der Seevölker * Das Omen 1192 v. Chr. von Ugarit *Die Seevölker (E.Meyer: Geschichte des Altertums) *The Sea Peoples and the Philistines: a course at Penn State *Sea Peoples and the Phoenicians: a paper presented to the World History Association *Itamar Singer, ''Egyptians, Canaanites, and Philistines in the Period of the Emergence of Early Israel * pronews.gr Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βόρειας Αφρικής Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Δυτικής Ασίας Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου